


dua dini hari

by ergotlinski



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ergotlinski/pseuds/ergotlinski
Summary: ;─kenapa juga aku berharap?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	dua dini hari

**Author's Note:**

> KNB©Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ©ergotlinski

Pukul dua dini hari dan aku masih terjaga.

Kau sedang dalam jaringan, tengah mengetik sesuatu untuk menanggapi pesan singkat tengah malam dariku. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, aku mengomentari salah satu statusmu; tentang keluhanmu soal kopi yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Yangmana separuhnya adalah omong kosong. Dengan sukarela meminum kopi adalah bagian dimana aku berbohong; aku benci kopi. Kopi membuatku gila; tidak secara harfiah, tapi kopi bisa membuat otakku lepas kendali, seperti anak-anak yang kebanyakan gula.

Selamanya aku berbaring, tanpa kaos dengan hanya sepotong celana pendek lantaran musim panas yang tak tahu rasa ampun, aku menunggu balasan darimu. Penuh sabar, meski hati dan otak kompak ingin kau segera menyelesaikan balasanmu yang sepertinya terlalu panjang dan menekan  _ enter _ .

Menit berganti dan mata makin terasa kering juga panas, akibat sinar biru layar gawai di tengah kamar gelap. Kau juga tak kunjung membalas.

Terlalu lama, aku mengernyit. Pandangan bergegas melirik namamu yang tak lagi dengan status  _ mengetik  _ di bawahnya. Kau sudah keluar jaringan.

Dadaku jatuh ke telapak kaki. 

Pesanku diacuhkan. Hanya dibaca dengan tanda centang dua. Seketika membuatku merasa bodoh menunggu lama.

Dua dini hari dan kumatikan ponselku.

Kuberbalik sambil mengolok diriku sendiri. Mata terpenjam erat, sambil menahan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang dada, aku keheranan,  _ kenapa juga aku berharap? _

_ Bodoh. _

_ - _


End file.
